There's something about you
by EmzF
Summary: Porque un "Feliz Año Nuevo, Lily" jamás sonó tan bien.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>There's something about you<strong>

Desastroso, terriblemente desastroso.

Lily aligera el paso mientras termina de abrochar el último botón de su abrigo verde oscuro —ese que su madre le regaló tres años atrás por su cumpleaños— y se estira las mangas, que empiezan a quedarle por encima de las muñecas. Tiene que ir de compras, siempre se dice lo mismo, pero al final nunca lo hace, es demasiado vaga para esas cosas.

Con un suspiro mira a ambos lados de la calle. Está desierto —para variar— y ya no sabe a dónde dirigirse. Lleva andando lo que calcula serán casi tres cuartos de hora, porque, cómo no, se ha olvidado el reloj en casa, con las prisas, las discusiones, las peleas y los insultos de última hora de Petunia ¿Cómo no dejárselo sobre el escritorio, junto al libro de Aritmancia? —porque no tiene ninguna duda que está ahí— esa noche está siendo un auténtico desastre.

Está congelada, absolutamente helada de _frío_. Parada en medio de una calle desértica mientras los pies poco a poco empiezan a mojársele a través del agua de la maldita nieve que traspasa las botas —e incluso los calcetines, y eso que se ha puesto dos pares— hasta hacer que sus pequeños deditos se encojan de puro _frío_.

Brampton. En qué momento se le ocurrió pisar aquel pueblo —o pueblucho, no lo sabe con seguridad— para definitivamente perderse. Lo ha prometido, ha prometido pasarse por casa de Remus en Año Nuevo —y nada tiene que ver el hecho de que Petunia haya decidido invitar a su nuevo novio a cenar, un tal Vernon— pero al parecer no va a poder cumplirlo —y no es porque no lo ha intentado— pero se encuentra en ese maldito pueblo, perdida, tiritando y sin nadie que pueda indicarle el camino correcto.

Una campanada.

Otra.

Otra.

Y otras nueve más.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Está perdida, helada, a merced de cualquier secuestrador sádico violador-descuartizador-estrangulador —Nunca debió ver esa película de miedo, ahora no puede hacer otra cosa que pensar en su cadáver en un cubo de basura. Siempre ha sido bastante paranoica— mientras las campanas de lo que parece ser una iglesia no dejan de sonar indicando que el Año Nuevo acaba de entrar. Nada podría salir peor, absolutamente nada.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Lily —Murmura para sí mientras se abraza a sí misma intentando aplacar el _frío _que siente.

Ha empezado a nevar. ¿Algo podía salir peor? Por supuesto que sí. Ahora además morirá de hipotermia —además de paranoica siempre ha sido bastante exagerada— Bueno, quizás no muera, pero de la amputación de dos o tres dedos de los pies, incluso de los de las manos —porque, cómo no, también se ha olvidado los guantes, sí, esos horribles y multicolores que le regaló Petunia las pasadas Navidades pero que en ese momento le vendrían tan bien—

Con un suspiro vuelve a retomar su camino, pero antes de dar si quiera el primer paso una voz la saca de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Lily.

Contiene el aire. No sabe quién es aquel extraño, puesto que aún está de espaldas a él —aunque la voz le suena terriblemente familiar— ni mucho menos cómo sabe su nombre, pero aquel hecho simplemente no le gusta absolutamente nada. Con tremenda lentitud —propia de una película a cámara lenta— se da la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente contra el desconocido.

James Potter la mira con su típica sonrisa _Made in Merodeador_ —esa que inventó Sirius Black— mientras mantiene los brazos cruzados. Y Lily suspira, por lo menos no es un violador, o un descuartizador, o un estrangulador —puede que Potter sea un poco acosador, pero eso no viene al caso en esos momentos— y una sensación de alivio la recorre por completo.

—¿No me piensas felicitar el año? —Pregunta él enarcando una ceja mientras se acerca un par de pasos—. Te tenía por una chica con mejor educación, Evans.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, James —Contesta ella rodando los ojos. Porque sabe que no le queda más remedio, que si no lo hace él insistirá e insistirá hasta que finalmente esas palabras salgan de su boca por puro aburrimiento.

Y es que ya no son Potter y Evans —aunque hay momentos en los que no pueden evitarlo, es muy difícil dejar las viejas rencillas del pasado a un lado— sin saber cómo ni por qué se han convertido en James y Lily. Quizás tiene que ver que él ya no va maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra —y no porque no tenga ganas, Quejicus es un blanco demasiado apetecible, sino porque sabe que Lily odia que lo haga—, quizás porque ella conoce el secreto de Remus, quizás porque él ha madurado —o algo parecido a ello— o quizás porque ambos han sido nombrados Premios Anuales, lo que les obliga a pasar más tiempo del normalmente estipulado juntos. No lo saben, no saben cuándo fue, ni cómo comenzó, pero sienten que siendo Lily y James las cosas están bien, más que bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta la pelirroja frotándose las congeladas manos—. ¿No se supone que estabas en casa de Remus?

—¿No se supone que tú también? —Contesta James con una sonrisa burlona que la hace enrojecer.

¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! Es perfectamente consciente de que hace ya casi una hora que debería estar en el salón de Remus, aguantando las estúpidas bromas sin gracia —porque nunca tienen gracia— de Black y las insinuaciones de James, mientras intenta enfrascarse en una conversación interesante con Remus o juega alguna partida de ajedrez —partida que siempre termina ganando— con Peter.

—Ya lo sé —Dice ella removiéndose inquieta. Está avergonzada de su propia torpeza, no sabe encontrar una mísera dirección—. Pero es que…

—Déjalo —Le corta James con una sonrisa, y a Lily se le antoja endemoniadamente adorable, aunque no sabe exactamente por qué—. Da igual.

—Pero… —Intenta explicarse, aunque sin éxito. Su orgullo de leona está en juego.

—De verdad, Lily —Vuelve a decir él—. Da igual, ya estás aquí, y eso es lo que importa.

Y un escalofrío —y no de _frío_, aunque no lo quiere reconocer— surca su columna vertebral, de abajo a arriba, cuando las palabras del chico llegan a sus oídos, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le ericen. Nunca ha experimentado esa sensación —al menos no con James— y es algo que la desconcierta de sobremanera.

De pronto siente algo pesado caer sobre sus hombros y se gira alarmada hacia el chico, que no hace más que devolverle una mirada divertida tras los anteojos redondos. Ha estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se ha percatado de cómo él se quitaba su propia chaqueta —esa cazadora de cuero marrón, típica de estrella de rock _muggle, _con lo que parecen ser un par de chapas de algún grupo de música— y se la ha puesto sobre los hombros, adivinando el _frío_ que la envuelve en esos momentos.

Y Lily no puede hacer otra cosa que enrojecer hasta la misma raíz del pelo —que casi se confunde con su propia piel— porque el simple acto del chico, ese simple movimiento, ha hecho que millones de Duendecillos de Cornualles se instalen en la boca de su estómago, sin ninguna explicación aparente, y lo peor de todo es que no tienen intención de abandonarla, o al menos eso parece.

—¿Mejor?

La pelirroja asiente mientras se coloca la cazadora —bendita cazadora— sobre sus hombros. Es tres tallas, cuatro, quizás cinco más grande que su propia ropa y sus manos se pierden entre las mangas —por lo menos así evitará perder los dedos por congelación— mientras el dobladillo de la cintura queda por la mitad de sus muslos. Se siente una niña pequeña, pero extrañamente una niña pequeña tremendamente protegida.

—Sí —Musita abrazándose a sí misma, y en un acto inconsciente aspira su olor.

Huele a algo agradable, no sabe decir exactamente el qué, pero sí que lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, incluso con los ojos cerrados —y eso es verdaderamente vergonzoso— huele a James, huele a chico.

—Vamos —Susurra él acercándose y tomándola de la mano, aunque a duras penas, la manga de la cazadora es un estorbo.

Lily por un momento se queda paralizada. Está acostumbrada a las insinuaciones —mitad en broma, mitad en serio— del chico, pero no a sus muestras de cariño, por así decirlo. Nunca la toca, no sabe si lo hace intencionadamente o no, ni mucho menos la coge de la mano o fuerza cualquier contacto físico. Quizás sea aquel ridículo espíritu navideño, que le altera las ideas.

Siente un pequeño tirón en el brazo, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que lleva un rato –—no sabría decir exactamente cuánto— sumida en sus pensamientos, bajo la atenta e intensa mirada de James. Y no puede hacer otra cosa que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y seguir su paso, aún agarrada de su mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunta Lily levantando la vista para mirarle un segundo. No sabe por qué, pero esa situación le parece demasiado surrealista.

James suspira y acelerando el paso —paso que a ella le cuesta seguir, no tiene las piernas tan largas como él— contesta sin siquiera mirarla.

—Remus estaba preocupado —Explica—. Siempre ha sido un poco paranoico, ya le conoces, decía que te podía haber pasado algo o no sé qué, así que me he ofrecido a salir a buscarte —Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Lily de repente siente una opresión en su pecho, no sabe por qué —o sí lo sabe pero no quiere admitirlo— pero hubiese preferido que James saliese a por ella por voluntad propia, no por un mandato de Remus. Pero a pesar de la mueca de dolor que por un segundo —tan sólo uno— ha cruzado su cara consigue recomponerse, ella siempre se recompone.

—Vaya, que considerado —Comenta en un tono bromista propio de Sirius mientras le da un tirón a la mano de James indicándole que aminore el paso.

—Ya sabes que sí, pelirroja —Responde él con una sonrisa arrogante mientras disminuye el ritmo de la marcha.

—Idiota —Murmura Lily mientras con su mano libre le da un leve golpe en el brazo, aunque, y no sabe por qué, no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

James se echa a reír. Es una risa profunda, grave, de esas que te llenan el pecho con sólo escucharla. Es una risa jovial, alegre. _Es su risa_. Y Lily se estremece, porque de pronto nada existe alrededor, tan sólo ese maravilloso ruido y esa mano anclada a la suya. Es escalofriante, placenteramente escalofriante.

—Es por aquí —Dice él torciendo por una pequeña boca calle a la izquierda. Lily no sabe dónde están, y la verdad es que poco le importa, de lo único que es consciente es que en ese instante iría con James hasta el País de Nunca Jamás si él se lo pidiese, y eso que ella siempre ha aborrecido el cuento de Peter Pan.

—¿Cómo está Remus? —Pregunta la pelirroja. La noche anterior fue luna llena.

—Un poco jodido —Suspira James—. No le gusta transformarse aquí ¿sabes? Anoche estaba peor de lo habitual —Explica pasándose su mano libre por el pelo, desordenándoselo.

—¿Y tú? —Vuelve a preguntar Lily, esta vez en un murmullo mientras se para en mitad de la calle deteniendo a James con ella—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Y de pronto algo cálido —más cálido incluso que ese Whiskey barato que han estado bebiendo en casa de Lunático— se extiende por el pecho de James. Lily, _su Lily_, se está preocupando por él de una manera totalmente desinteresada —aunque ella no es de las que se mueven por interés, ni mucho menos— mientras le mira a los ojos con una cariño que jamás ha visto es sus enormes ojos verdes, y se siente temblar, él, Capitán de Quidditch, Premio Anual, Merodeador por excelencia, se siente temblar ante una simple muestra de afecto por parte de Lily Evans.

—Yo no soy Sirius, pelirroja —Contesta tras carraspear levemente—. Yo soy un tipo duro, uno de los de verdad.

—Claro que sí, Potter —Dice ella con burla—. A propósito ¿Cómo está Black? —Pregunta mientras inintencionadamente, o eso quiere pensar, se arrima más al moreno.

—Tan imbécil como siempre —Comenta James con una sonrisa. Sirius es su amigo, su hermano, pero cada uno es lo que es, y Black debería llevar la palabra _Capullo_ tatuada en la frente, si no es que se la ha tatuado ya en el culo, capaz es de ello. Aquello es de conocimiento nacional, todos lo saben y ninguno lo oculta.

—¿Por fin has admitido que tu amigo es idiota?

—Nunca lo he negado —Contesta James alzándose de hombros, y Lily sólo atina a rodar los ojos justo antes de empezar ese pequeño cosquilleo.

James acaricia su mano —la que aún mantiene fuertemente agarrada—con su dedo pulgar, haciendo dibujos sin sentido sobre la palma de la mano. Algo dentro de Lily —que no entiende como con el frío que hace, él puede tener la mano tan caliente — se desestabiliza, y esos Duendecillos de Cornualles que poco antes se instalaron en la boca de su estómago, se ponen a revolotear como locos. Jamás pensó que una simple caricia —inocente caricia— pudiese despertar tantas cosas en ella.

—Por cierto —Dice James con una media sonrisa, ajeno al mar de sensaciones de la pelirroja—. Hoy no le hagas ni puto caso a Sirius, ¿vale?

Lily frunce el ceño —o al menos lo intenta— las caricias del chico la desconciertan en sobremanera, pero no sabe qué ha querido decir con esas palabras.

—Es Navidad —Explica antes de que ella pueda preguntar— Ya sabes, él y todo el rollo de su familia, está más cínico que de costumbre, y aunque a mí me dé igual, sé que a ti no —Dice poniéndose serio de pronto. Lily sabe que el tema de Black le afecta demasiado—. Además, lleva bebiendo ese Whiskey de mierda desde hace casi tres horas, así que estará como una cuba.

Y no sabe de dónde ha salido ese impulso —porque verdaderamente no lo sabe— pero de pronto suelta la mano que James mantenía agarrada —aunque no sin reticencias por parte del chico, que la mira asombrado— y acercándose un paso, pega su pequeño cuerpo completamente al de él, hasta que puede sentir incluso su calor a través de ese jersey de lana verde —_como mis ojos_, piensa— y temerosa, alza un brazo hasta rodearle la cintura, quedando así a su costado mientras apoya su pelirroja cabeza en su hombro.

Le siente tensarse a su lado —ella también está tensa, aunque quiera negarlo— pero inmediatamente se relaja. El tacto de la fría mano de Lily sobre la tela del jersey es como un bálsamo, es incluso mucho mejor, es algo que jamás ha sentido y que reza —joder que si reza— por sentir durante el resto de su vida.

—Sigamos —Murmura ella hundiéndose más en el hombro del moreno.

James tan sólo atina a asentir, está demasiado aturdido.

—¿Sabes? —Carraspea finalmente mientras la estrecha más contra sí—. Remus te ha echado de menos.

—¿Sí? —Pregunta Lily con una deslumbrante sonrisa, o al menos a él se lo parece, alzando la cabeza para mirarle.

—Por supuesto —Asegura James—. Ya sabes que si pasa demasiado tiempo en con nosotros, le intentaremos llevar al lado oscuro —Dice con una sonrisa torcida—. Necesita que de vez en cuando tú le devuelvas al buen camino, pero que Sirius no se entere.

—Sirius es idiota —Sonríe ella contra su hombro. Se siente extraña, se siente protegida, se siente feliz.

—Lo sé —Contesta el moreno. Y el impulso de besar la cabellera pelirroja de la chica es mayor que su voluntad, así que besa ese pelo que tantas y tantas veces le ha traído de cabeza—. Pero yo también, y aún así, mira —Dice carraspeando, mientras internamente reza porque ella no haya notado su arrebato.

Pero sí lo ha notado, claro que lo ha notado. Por un momento el mundo a su alrededor parece pararse —a no ser porque sus propios pies siguen andando— y ya no hay nada más que James, ella, y ese beso en su pelo que la ha dejado con el corazón en la garganta mientras late a mil por hora.

—Es ahí —Indica el chico con la cabeza—. Debías de estar a más de un kilómetro, pelirroja, no tienes el más mínimo sentido de la orientación —Dice con tono burlón.

Lily sólo bufa y deshace el abrazo que mantenían mientras caminan. Por fin han llegado a casa de Remus. Es una casa familiar, tiene dos pisos y unas ventanas amplias —aunque las cortinas están echadas— el tejado es de color marrón oscuro y la fachada está pintada de blanco, al igual que la puerta, en la que, graciosamente, cuelga un pequeño ramillete de acebo a forma de adorno navideño.

Lentamente se acerca a la puerta y se dispone a llamar, debatiéndose entre utilizar el timbre o tocar con los nudillos cuando los aullidos de Sirius —porque nadie más que Black podría aullar así— la sacan de sus cavilaciones.

James a su lado ríe, encuentra gracioso a Sirius borracho —y sin que lo esté también— y eso hace que Lily frunza el ceño, no entiende cómo alguien de diecisiete años —físicos, por supuesto, porque hablando de mentales Black se ha plantado en los trece— se puede comportar así.

—¿Vamos a entrar? —Pregunta James aún con una sonrisa.

—Claro —Contesta ella—. Pero antes… —Se acerca un paso hacia él, y por un instante al moreno se le pasa por la cabeza la disparatada idea de que va a besarle—. Feliz Año Nuevo, James —Murmura mientras planta sus tibios labios en la mejilla del chico.

Lentamente se separa, sonrojada a más no poder –desconoce el límite entre su piel y su pelo- y se acerca a la puerta, presionando el oxidado timbre, que produce una desagradable campanada. Ahora sólo falta que Remus —reza porque sean Remus o Peter—vaya a abrirles. Tiene los nervios a flor de piel.

De pronto James agarra su pequeño brazo —sobre su propia cazadora de cuero marrón, que poco parece importarle en esos momentos— y la atrae hacia él con brusquedad. Lily ahoga un grito de sorpresa, no se habría esperado esa reacción de James por nada del mundo.

Le mira, está serio, más de lo que ella le ha visto jamás, y eso la hace estremecerse. Quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras se ahogan en su garganta. Con suavidad —nada comparado al brusco tirón den antes— James lleva una mano a la blanca mejilla salpicada por pequeñas pecas de Lily, y la acaricia. Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó estar así, no con ella.

—James, ¿qué…?

Pero Lily no puede terminar de formular su pregunta, porque James, lentamente se ha abalanzado sobre sus labios en una caricia que la hace suspirar como jamás creyó hacerlo.

El ruido de la puerta –o más bien el de alguien tropezando contra ella— y un nuevo aullido por parte de Sirius les hace separarse, aunque James se niega a retirar las manos de la cintura de la pelirroja.

Lentamente se inclina y besa su frente murmurando un _Feliz Año Nuevo, Lily_, y dejándola perpleja. James Potter no es el típico chico que va rescatando damiselas en apuros —no es que ella estuviese en apuros, ni mucho menos— y besando frentes de las mismas. Pero se siente bien, se siente especialmente bien, como jamás creyó sentirse.

—¡Espero que hayas traído más de ese puto Whiskey, Cornamenta! —Exclama Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Porque si no, no pones un pie en esta jodida pocilga, y me igual lo que el mierda de Lunático diga.

James rueda los ojos mientras se afianza aún más a la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja, y no puede evitar que una sonrisa escape de su boca.

Año Nuevo, vida nueva, _o eso dicen._

* * *

><p>De nuevo con una de mis parejas favoritas, Lily&amp;James, sin duda. Este fic va para el reto de <strong>Año Nuevo<strong> del foro **The Ruins**. Y la palabra a ultilizar era _frío_.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabeis, quiero ver vuestros reviews por aquí :3

¡Un beso!

—Virginia.


End file.
